The Glomerular Basement Membrane System is highly vulnerable to alterations in its structure and metabolism. The proposed study will investigate alterations in the metabolism of the GBM system resulting from various non-immunological stress factors. The stress factors involved in this study are particularly relevant to renal allotransplantation. The purpose of the study is to determine changes in protein synthesis, collagen synthesis, and carbohydrate synthesis that these stress factors produce in renal allografts. The results of the proposed study will provide insight into methods of eliminating some of the complications that may be implicated in renal allograft failure.